witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Villentretenmerth/Netflix series
}} Villentretenmerth, also known as Borch Three Jackdaws, was a Golden dragon who enlisted in Geralt of Rivia's help in protecting his family. Biography Protecting His Family Borch Three Jackdaws and his two Zerrikanian companions Téa and Véa sought out Geralt of Rivia in hopes of convincing him to join their team and slay a green dragon that had landed across the border in King Niedamir's mountains. Locals spotted it and went after it in search of treasure. They succeeded only in wounding the creature and angering it so righteously that it swooped down from its lair and set half a hillside ablaze. The king was set to marry the princess of a rival kingdom, Malleore, and he was concerned with the creature's presence. So, he commissioned a hunt to kill it and four teams had signed on. The winner got the dragon's treasure board and the title of lord over one of King Niedamir's vassal states. Geralt initially declined Borch's offer as he didn't kill dragons according to his moral code. However, Borch was in need of one final adventure, and he told the Witcher that killing a dragon would bring him that, and having a witcher on his team would guarantee success. Joining them on the hunt were a group of dwarves and Reavers. With the introduction of Yennefer and Eyck of Denesle as the fourth team, Geralt agreed to join Borch on his hunt, much to Jaskier's disapproval. While on path to kill the dragon, Borch and Geralt were only a few feet behind Yennefer and Eyck. In that time, Borch realized that Geralt was in love with her. They reached the hillside scorched by the dragon, a creature that tended to avoid people. Geralt questioned why it hadn't yet left. Borch replied that the beast was becoming desperate. Jaskier suddenly came face-to-face with a hirikka while picking berries for Tèa and Vèa. Geralt surmised that the creature was starving and of no danger to them. Eyck completely disregarded him and killed it, to the evident disgust of the rest of the hunters. All four groups decide to settle down on the mountain side. Borch, Tèa, Vèa, Geralt, Jaskier, Yennefer, Eyck, Yarpen, the leader of the dwarves, and Boholt, the leader of the Reavers roasted the hirikka and feasted. However, Borch warned Eyck against eating a certain part of the creature - a warning that went unheeded. "A great knight never wastes a kill," he replied. Eyck took his leave soon afterwards as his stomach started to gurgle after failing to heed Borch's warning. They proceeded to discussed how the rightful son of Nilfgaard had returned and started burning through the south. With Fringilla as his mage. Wouldn't be long before they tried to take Sodden. Jaskier doubted the mere existence of dragons until Geralt assured them to be real, though their numbers were dwindling. Green dragons were the most common. Red dragons less so. Black dragons were the rarest. Borch added that gold dragons were in fact the rarest. Geralt retorted that they were a myth. Whether that be true or not, gold dragons met the same fate of any other dragon; they died out. They awakened the following morning to find Eyck missing. Yarpen found him dead by a tree with his pants down and throat slit. Nevertheless, the hunt continued. Yarpen suspected that the Reavers killed Eyck, and so he knew of a short cut across the mountains that he only shared with Borch, Tèa, Vèa, Geralt, and Jaskier. Proposing a truce until they reached the next peak. Yarpen and his men have guided Borch, Tèa, Vèa, Geralt, Yennefer, and Jaskier to a fairly narrow path lined with wooden boards alongside the mountain. A tight squeeze for anyone larger than that of a dwarf. The board broke beneath Borch's feet and he falls, as does Tèa and Vèa. The only thing preventing them from plummeting to the ground was Geralt holding on to the other end of the chain. Borch told Geralt to let him go. When Geralt refused, Borch let go of the chain, shortly followed by Tèa and Vèa, and the three of them disappeared within the fog as they fell to the ground below. Yennefer was first to arrive at the dragon's lair, where much to her surprise, Tèa and Vèa were alive and standing guard over the green dragon, which was dead. Enter the gold dragon, who revealed itself to be Borch. When the dragoness was injured, her cry was heard by Villentretenmerth. But the egg could not be moved or the life inside it would die, which is why the she attacked the treasure hunters. She was protecting her baby. That's when Borch, Tèa and Vèa heard about the king's hunt and realized they had to keep their enemies close. So, Borch came to find Geralt, the knight who was taught to save dragons rather than kill them. Boholt and his gang of Reavers arrived, forcing Geralt, Yennefer, Tèa, and Vèa to defend the dragons. After defeating the Reavers, Borch paid off Yarpen and his men; offering them teeth belonging to the green dragon to take to the king as proof of its demise. Borch thanked Geralt and Yennefer for all their help in defending him and his family. He noted that he sees why Geralt didn't want to lose her. Yennefer questioned the meaning behind this, and Geralt revealed that he was referring to Rinde and their encounter with the djinn. That was why they couldn't escape each other. Because Geralt wished for it. Yennefer took that to mean that her feelings for Geralt were also magic, though he insisted that wasn't true. An argument ensued, resulting in the two parting ways. Borch saved them both a lot of hurt with a little pain now. He revealed that Yennefer would never regain her womb, and Geralt would lose Yennefer. Borch informed Geralt that he was still missing his legacy and destiny.Season 1, Episode 06: Rare Species References Category:Netflix The Witcher characters Category:Subpages